Babysitter
by MaLuVe18
Summary: Hinata was bored out of her mind, summer has just started and she had nothing to do. That was until her mom's friend gave her a job, that job is babysitting. But what if it's not the kid giving her a headache but his older brother, Tsukishima Kei. FEMALE HINATA ALERT! Flames welcomed! Five year old Akiteru, Kei's older brother but not in this fic
1. Chapter 1

**Another FEM!HINATA! This time it involves her babysitting someone. A couple of thing you have to know is that Tsukishima's older brother, Akiteru, will now be younger around five. So that make Kei fifteen in this fic. **

**Another will be that I have no idea how their mother looks like or how Akiteru looks like so I made up their appearance and their moms name. I think that's about it.**

**Warnings: FEM!Hinata, five-year old Akiteru, their mom, I don't know if that's considered an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Hinata was lying around in her couch nothing to do since summer just started. She has orange hair with brown eyes and a body boys would kill for although she hides it under a size or two larger clothes Wearing a black tank top and an orange mid-thigh shorts, she decided to count the markings in her roof only to get bored after 20.

She flipped sides laying on her stomach and grabbed her laptop. It was getting destroyed because it's getting old she wants to buy a new one but doesn't have the money for it.

"Let's see who is online." Hinata thought as she logged in on her volley-wide account. It was were most of the volleyball players, female or male, can meet and give advice to the newbies. "Ah the CrownedKing is on, along with the ShinningMoon and the others."

The front door opened before she could even talk to either of them, walking in was her mom with her sister and a pretty blonde haired woman. She was what people called beautiful her blonde hair was curled from the bottom of her hair and her brown eyes were sharp.

"Oh, Shou-chan your here! I thought you had to go out to practice." Her mom said.

"No it was cancelled." She said as he sat up, her shoulder length hair was tied up in the back.

"Well thats good then, Haru this is my daughter Hinata Shouyou." Her mom said. "Shou-chan this is Tsukishima Haru a dear and wonderful friend of mine. We have something to talk about."

Shouyou nodded and put her laptop away after sighing out. She went to the kitchen with them to prepare tea.

"Natsu why don't you go and play in your room. While we grown-ups talk." Her mom said.

"Okay."

"Now Hinata-" Haru started but was interrupted by the orange haired girl.

"Please call me Shouyou or Shou-chan." Shouyou said.

"Shou-chan, I would like to know what you are doing for this whole summer break." Haru said as she crossed her legs elegantly.

"Um nothing much just have some volleyball practice but that's about it." Shouyou said as served them tea. "Why?"

"Well sweetie Haru is a busy woman, she works at the Moon Light store." Her mom started. "She is the lead designer for the clothes."

"You mean that really expensive clothing store at the mall?" Shouyou said as she put her cup down. "Wow the clothes are really nice."

"Why thank you." Haru said as she smiled. "I have a favor to ask you, you see I have two sons one which is five the other is around your age 15. The oldest is Tsukishima Kei and the youngest is Tsukishima Akiteru, and you see my oldest soon is also in volleyball but he has it in the morning everyday and I won't get back til the afternoon so I was wondering if you could watch over Akiteru."

Shouyou was taken back, her babysitting? But then again it makes her have something to do for this summer.

"Alright I will do it. Do I have to wait until you or your son get home?" She asked.

"Great and if you could wait til I get back home my son Kei is a disaster when he gets home. He is usually hungry and can't cook to safe his life. I heard from your mom that you are a wonderful cook! You can use my kitchen and ingredients to cook I will also leave you some money if you need to buy food."

"Alright. When do I start." Shouyou said.

"Tomorrow if possible." Haru said.

"That's fine. Do I have to be there at a certain hour?"

"You can be there by 8:30 in the morning that will be good."

"Done." Shouyou said.

"Thank you so much you have no idea what a relief this is." Haru said. "Well then see you tomorrow in the morning."

"Goodbye and see you."

After the pretty blonde left the mother looked at her daughter's face and smiled.

"I thought for sure you were going to turn her down."

"Yea I was thinking about it but then again I would be left with nothing to do." Shouyou said. "By the way why can't you take care of him?"

"I was until I thought about you. Shou-chan can't stay in the house not doing anything but sleep and use the laptop."

"True. Might as well earn some money during summer. Besides how much trouble can a five-year old be."

T H T H

How wrong she was when she walked in the house was a total mess, socks where all over the place along with chip bags, food crumbs and was that a rotten hot dog? The house was dirty, filthy and smelled bad.

"Sorry about the mess I try to keep it clean, actually cleaned it last night but my son had some friends over and then this happened I tried to keep it clean but as you can see it didn't work out."

Shouyou was surprised about the house being dirty that fast.

"I can clean it if it helps you." Shouyou said as she took of her black sweater, she had on her school's volleyball training pants and sweater along with a regular white shirt.

"That would be wonderful!" Haru said with a cherry voice. "I you don't mind at all that is. Well I need to get going, Akiteru won't wake up til ten and he is not allergic to anything. You are free to take him out, he has a bicycle and loves to go out and take a ride. I have my own your free to use it as well."

"Alright does he need to take any medications or something?"

"No he hasn't gotten anything just that take a water bottle if you decide to take him out on a ride in the bicycle he knows where that is."

"Got that down."

"Alright thanks once again."

"It's no problem."

Making sure the door was closed and locked she went and got to work cleaning the living room and the other rooms while she was at it. Picking up the bags that was full with trash, five big trash bags, she threw them out and started to sweep than mop and continued this for the nest hour and a half.

"Nnn..." Came a voice from the hallway.

Looking up, her hair all tied up in a messed up ponytail, she saw a blonde haired boy with brown eyes. His baby fat was still there leaving no sigh of it going away, she wanted to pinch his cheeks so bad. He was wearing little dinosaur pajamas's. Her brown eyes me his own brown ones.

"Ah hello you must be Tsukishima Akiteru." Shouyou said as she got up and faced him, mop still in her hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-Yes..." Came out his voice.

"Alright do you want me to make you some pancakes?"

"Yes!" His voice was excited.

Laughing she decided to make some for him, making sure he was eating she went back to what she was doing. Making sure to clean Haru's room, the woman had no problem, she went to the older son's room only to be stopped by the younger one.

"Nii-chan doesn't like it when someone enter's the room without his permission." Came the boy's voice.

Shouyou turned and saw him next to her.

"Oh? Okay want me to help you clean your room." She asked.

"Please."

"Alright, let's go."

Another ahour and a half, his room was way horrible then the living room, they walked to said room and threw themselves at the couch.

"I'm tired." Tsukishima said.

"That makes two of us Tsukishima."

"Akiteru, Tsukishima makes me sound like my brother or mother."

"As long as you call me Shou-chan."

"Deal!"

The two decided to watch the TV for the next hour or so. It was around 12:30 when the door opened and voices came from there. Hinata was currently making lunch, rice balls, when she heard Akiteru's voice from the front door.

"NII-CHAN!"

She decided to continue to make the rice balls not hearing the voices get louder.

"I finally cleaned my room with the help of Shou-chan!" Akiteru said as he dragged his brother and his friend into the kitchen table. "You should meet her she's real nice and cleaned up after you and your friends!"

"Oh really?"

"Ne, ne Tsukki who could it be?"

"Beats me."

"Shou-chan my brother is home!"

Turning around she had the plate filled with rice balls.

"There ready." Shouyou said as she put the food on the table only to see two extra faces. "Ah you must be Tsukishima Kei, my name is Hinata Shouyou."

"Whatever." Tsukishima said.

"Nii-chan be nice." His younger brother scolded. "Can I have some now."

"Sure help yourself you guys two." Shouyou said as she went out the kitchen. _'Damn bastard son of a fashion designer.' _She was mad that he just blew her off like she was not worthy to talk to him. _'And here I thought he was cute.'_

Making sure that everything was clean she turned on the TV.

_"-Now onto the news. There have been another school shooting here in Nekoma High, so far there have been no deaths but the number of injuries-"_

Hinata turned of the TV and grabbed her phone to quickly dial the number she new by heart, hearing it ring once then it being pick up.

_"Shou-chan is something wrong?" _Came the voice of his dear friend.

"Kenma are you okay I hears about the shooting and then I got worried so I decided to call and make sure that everything is okay since that is your high school and everything I am so worried right now-"

_"Shou-chan I'm fine just a bullet in the shoulder but that's about it-"_

"A BULLET IN THE SHOULDER!"

Akiteru came into the living room when he heard her scream through the phone, scared he hid behind the couch and let his head poke out.

"Are you okay Kenma, is it still hurting?"

_"I'm fine they gave me some pain pills so I'm alright for now."_

"Still you have a hole in your shoulder does that mean you won't be able to play this coming season?"

_"The doctors told me I can't until next season. I have to go they want me to change bandages and you know how doctors are."_

"Yea make sure not to do anything to strain it or make it bleed again. And no heavy lifting either."

_"Haha, yes mother."_

Smiling she said her goodbye's and hung up.

"Shou-chan is everything alright?" Came Akiteru's voice from behind the couch.

"Yea everything is just fine."

"Okay, can we go out I want to ride my bike!"

"Uhh, sure."

Walking to one of the garages, they have three, she took Haru's bike while Akiteru took his own along with the TMNT's helmet.

"Do you know where you mom's helmet is at?"

"She doesn't wear one saying that it makes her look ridiculous." He answered honestly.

"O-Oh..." Shouyou said before taking the bike out and waited for the small five-year old. "Ready to go."

"Un!"

They took off, her riding on the road with him in the side-walk.

Tsukishima saw them leave from his window, staring at the girl.

"They'll be fine Tsukki, she will bring him back in one peace." His friend Yamaguchi said. He has short black hair that is short, a piece of hair sticking up on the top also has freckles and is around 5'10".

"She better or else I'll make her life a living hell." Tsukishima said as his eyes narrowed. He had short blonde hair with brown eyes, around 6'2".

**Shouyou and Akiteru**

They are currently riding their way back to the house but stopped for a water break.

"Here drink some Akiteru." Shouyou said.

"Ok, thanks." After making sure he drank some they went back on their way to his house. "N-Ne Shou-chan are you single?"

The innocent question made the teen lose control and fall over.

"Ow." She said as she sat up.

"Ah, sorry it was a sudden question." Akiteru said as he too stopped riding the bike.

"No it's alright, why do you ask?" She said as she got back on her bike and made sure Akiteru was in her line of view.

"Because Nii-chan is single and it also looks like you are to." Akiteru said as he kept riding his bike.

"Ow that was hurtful." Shouyou muttered. "So what if you bro is single it has nothing to do with me."

"But you are the perfect girl for him!"

"W-What!"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the living room when they saw someone fall.

"Ah it looks like your babysitter is a klutz." Came Yamaguchi's voise.

"Just what I needed." The blonde said as he took note in the girls pink cheeks. He heard the words from his little brother.

"I mean you don't care about looks, I can tell just by looking at you. Or money since you're not snooping around for it like the other babysitter's do. Plus you didn't flirt with him most do because of his looks and money, your just perfect for him!"

"I will pretend I did not hear the first comment." Shouyou said. "And no thanks I could care less about those types of things. So sorry but I'm not interested in dating your brother."

"What!" Tsukishima said, managing to keep his voice low, not wanting them to hear.

"He's playing matchmaker." Yamaguchi said.

"Ah, c'mon just for a day or maybe even half a day." Akiteru said.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm not ready to date someone let alone someone who I even know."

"Fine." Pouting Akiteru entered the living room and sat next to his brother brooding.

Shouyou saw this and walked to the kitchen, she didn't know that the small five-year old was plotting something while brooding.

Shouyou was drinking water when the older blonde entered and whispered the words she never wanted to hear.

_"Welcome to hell."_

Turning around she saw his smirking face.

"Love."

Her brown eyes widen at the last word.

"I'M HOME!"

* * *

**So, likey likey? I honestly do the things Hinata does. I babysit and her house is messy and since I'm a clean freak I clean the house but not the rooms since I'm not allowed to enter certain ones...**

**Anyways please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there my dear readers how's it going. I bring you a new chapter.**

**Answer's to my reviewer's:**

x10TIMEx: **Thanks, and I try my best.**

Keramiks: **Thanks for supporting me and my obsession with Female Hinata fic's.**

a random nymph: **I thank you for your support I will be updating it!**

TheDragonLovesThePrincess: **Thanks for reviewing, I try my best with Kei.**

GIRL OF PARADISE: **Thank you I will keep those tips in mind for future chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Warnings: FEM!Hinata, five-year old Akiteru, their mom, I don't know if that's considered an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Now onto the story! Please enjoy.**

* * *

_"I'M HOME!"_

Hinata turned to see her charges mother walking through the front door with a smile on her face. Haru walked to the place where Hinata was and smiled at her.

"Thanks Shou-chan." Haru said as she walked over to her. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Ah, no thanks I need to go to the store to get a couple of things for my mom." Hinata said. "Thanks though."

"Alright be careful on your way it gets dark easily now." Haru said as she walked Hinata to the door.

"Nee-chan's leaving?" Akiteru said, tilting his head.

Hinata and Haru squealed then ran to him to cuddled him. Akiteru let himself be cuddled by the two women and smiled at them. Hinata let go of Akiteru, although she did not want to, and stood up patting his head.

"Well I need to get going." Hinata said as she went and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Akiteru, Mrs. Tsukishima."

"Bye Shou-chan!" Haru said as she waved.

"By Nee-chan!" Akiteru said as he too waved while jumping up and down. Smiling she left not giving the older brother a glance only his friend a small smile.

As she was leaving she got a message from one of her friends, opening her phone she saw that it was Yachi.

_Where are you, can we talk?_

Texting her she didn't see who she walked into.

_**Sure I'm heading to the market right now if you want to come I'll wait for you at the usual place**_

Sending the text she bumped into someone causing what the person had in his hand to spill on her phone.

"Ah."

"Oof!"

She was on her back staring at the sky wondering what just happened. Sitting up she was met with angry blue eyes and a fierce glare.

"U-Um..." Sweating she backed up.

"You dropped my milk."

"Huh?"

"You dropped my milk." He said then went to her and grabbed her shoulders, lifting her up to her feet. "And you are buying me a new one."

"What about my phone. Are you going to buy me a new one." Hinata said as the teen dragged her to the supermarket.

"Tch hell no." Was all he said as he kept dragging her.

"Then why should I buy you milk!"

**Yachi**

Yachi was waiting for her friend at the market. She has blond hair that goes to her shoulders, her usual happy expression was turned into a worried one. She had her eyes scanning all the different canned food products, this is where they would usually meet since Hinata had a thing for canned food.

"What's taking her so long?" Yachi said as she grabbed two cans of Ravioli for her orange haired friend.

"I said I need to buy a couple of other things." Came a voice she is used to hearing.

"And I want t go home." An unrecognizable voice was also heard.

"Damnit I need to go here and that's where we are going!" The voice said.

"Tch."

Looking up she is met with her friend and a strange boy, ignoring the boy she ran to her friend tears in her eyes.

"Hinata!" Yachi said as she extended her arms to hug the smaller teen.

"Yachi?" Hinata said as she is hugged, putting her arms around her taller friend. "What's wrong?"

"WAH!" Yachi cried on her shoulder. "H-Hinata."

Hinata didn't let go of her just waited until she was done crying and then let her go.

"What happened Yachi." Hinata said as she took her hand and walked to the section that had the food she was looking for.

"-Hic- I did something horrible." Yachi said. Rubbbing her eye with the hand that was not occupied.

"You can tell me about it." Hinata said the turned to face the boy. "Kageyama can you get me that up there."

Kageyama went and grabbed the bag of sugar the girl wanted.

"Here."

"Thanks I think that's all. We can all go to my house and have a snack while we talk. You to Kageyama." Hinata said. Paying for everything she went to grab the bags only to have a pair of hands take them all. Looking up she saw that it was her new friend, Kageyama. Smiling brightly, she said, "Thanks Kage!"

Blushing the taller teen muttered and looked away from the smiling girl. _'Damn it, I was doing fine watching her from a distance.'_

Hinata hummed all the way to her house ignoring the looks she was receiving from some people. Tilting her head she saw Yachi looking at the ground with a sad face, frowning she thought of all the things that could make her cry so much. Coming up with none she turned back to the road and up to her house door, opening it she let her friends in before closing the door.

"I'm home mom." Hinata said as she and the other two took off their shoes. "And I brought some friends over."

"Nee-chan!" Hinata's little sister yelled as she came running to her.

"Hey there Natsu." Hinata said. "Come on in guys."

Following her to the kitchen, Kageyama dropped the bags on the table and introduced himself.

"Hello Mrs. Hinata my name is Kageyama Tobio." Kageyama said as he bowed to show his respect.

"Oh my what a gentlemen." Hinata's mother said. "Hello Yachi it's nice seeing you again. Go ahead and go to your room, I'll bring in some snacks for you three."

Nodding the three went to Hinata's room and sat down. Kageyama at her desk with the two girls on the turned so that he was straddling the chair and arms folded on the back part of it.

"Yachi, what's wrong." Hinata said as she tried to look at her. But Yachi was hiding her face away from them.

"Promise me you won't hate me after this." Yachi said as she looked down at her hands. "Promise me you won't leave me, like _them._"_  
_

Hinata's eyes widen at the mention of 'them' while Kageyama scrunched his nose up knowing that he was no involved in a girl talk. Grabbing his milk he started to drink and listen.

"Well, it happened over a month ago when I finally l did it with him." Yachi said. Kageyama choked on his milk while Hinata looked confused.

"Did it?" Hinata questioned. Kageyama, after the after shock of choking, face palmed at her 'innocence.'

"Yes did it, as in having you know..." Yachi made hand movements only to confuse her more.

"SEX DUMBASS!" Kageyama yelled with a blush on his face.

_**SLAM**_

"Is everyone okay? What happened why did you yell?" Hinata's mother said as she slammed the door open with a knife in her hand.

"N-Nothing mom just having a talk..." Hinata said with a blush on her face. Hinata's mother turned and saw the same blush on her daughter's friends face as well. "Oh, alright then sorry for interrupting!" And closed the door as if nothing happened.

"Ehem." Kageyama 'coughed' to get everything back on the conversation.

"Oh yea, and um, I gave myself to him." Yachi said. Looking away from her friend and the guy. "Today I found out something that killed me in the inside. Hinata, I'm pregnant with his kid."

Hinata and Kageyama looked at her in shock.

"Didn't you use protection." Kageyama couldn't help but blurt out.

"We did but we didn't notice that it broke. As soon as I told him me disappeared. He won't answer my calls nor my texts." Yachi said as she started to cry more. "And what also happened my mom found out and kicked me out of the house, what am I going to do Hinata."

"Yachi I_..._" Hinata was at a lost for words before taking it one by one. "You now you are welcome to stay here for the time being, we will have to my mom but otherwise she will let you stay."

Kageyama didn't know what to do, this was his first time being over at someone's house. Hell this was his, whats the word oh yea first friend. He sat there until Hinata out stretched an arm for him. Groaning he went and sat at the blonde's other side and joined in on the hug.

_'Is this how you hug someone? Am I doing it right?' _Kageyama thought. He rested his head on Yachi's and looked down at Hinata who was whispering comforting words to her. They spend a little more time like that and before they knew it Yachi was already asleep.

"Lay her on the bed." Hinata whispered as they laid he there and covered her.

"Now what." Kageyama said as he followed Hinata out.

"We can play video games until its dark." Hinata said as she lead him to the living room.

"Here are some snacks. Where's Yachi?" Hinata's mom said as she noticed her daughters friend missing.

"Ah, she fell asleep." Hinata said.

"Oh alright." Hinata's mom said as she walked away to make some dinner.

"Let's play."

The played until it was dinner, paused it then resumed it until Kageyama's parent's came to pick him up. Hinata put a futon on the floor for her to sleep in since Yachi has not woken up from the time she fell asleep. Getting comfortable she closed her eyes and went to sleep, trying to get as much as possible for her charge tomorrow.

Waking up the next morning refreshed she got up and took a quick shower to go to work.

"Mom tell Yachi that I'm working ok I forgot to tell her yesterday so can you tell her for me." Hinata said.

"Alright have a good day Shouyou." Hinata's mom said as she made breakfast for her, Natsu and Yachi.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Walking to the house she thought about what to do so she could help out her friend. She then remembered about her new friend Kageyam.

"Damn Kageyama still owes me a new phone for wetting mine." Hinata muttered. "I still haven't told my mom what if she calls me or something then what will I do."

Arriving at the house she opened the door only to see the house empty, deciding to pick up she started to clean the house again, sweep than mop. After that she turned to see it was 9:40, deciding to make breakfast for Akiteru she wen to the kitchen and began cooking. Humming she heard a door open from the hallway the close.

Smiling she turned the stove off, since she was done cooking, and walked into the living room to see the TV on and a blob of blond hair sitting on the couch. Grinning she quietly walked to the couch and then jumped the blond person hugging him around the neck and nuzzling him also. Half of her was hanging on one side of the couch while the other was on the couch hugging the blond.

"Akiteru~ How are you this morning!" Hinata said as she continued to cuddle him.

"Well I am doing fine Nee-chan." Came a sleepy voice from the hallway. Hinata froze and turned to see her charge in the hallway in his TMNT PJ's whipping his eyes. Then looked down to see who she was hugging only to turn white.

Brown eyes met with a smirking teen.

* * *

**Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**GMV: Hello there, I am sorry for taking so long to update the story I had this story and Love and Hatred already written out but things happened and I could post them. I just recently got back into FanFiction and am trying to update all the stories before December. If you want to know what happened then go to my profile and read what I typed there.**

**Warnings: FEM!Hinata, five year old Akiteru, their mom's considering that I do not know how they look like so I made up of what I assumed they look like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga of Haikyu!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Akiteru~ How are you this morning!" Hinata said as she continued to cuddle him._

_"Well I am doing fine Nee-chan." Came a sleepy voice from the hallway. Hinata froze and turned to see her charge in the hallway in his TMNT PJ's whipping his eyes. Then looked down to see who she was hugging only to turn white._

_Brown eyes met with a smirking teen._

Hinata immediately got off the other teen as if she had been burn, a blush was on her face as she thought of something to say to him. All the while Tsukishima turned himself around the couch and stared at her, smirk getting wider by the minute.

"Why I am also doing fine on this good day." Tsukishima said as he looked at her red face. Hinata was at a loss of words, luckily the food chose that moment to save her.

"Ah! You're making pancakes again!" Akiteru said as he ran to the kitchen to see the food. "Yay! Can I get some now, Nee-chan!"

Hinata followed after the kid, "Sure make sure to wash your hands before eating. Also did you brush your teeth?"

Akiteru pouted but followed her orders as he went to the bathroom to do the things he was told. Hinata smiled after him and began to serve the two Tsukishima's their food, ignoring the stare the older Tsukishima gave her from the doorway. She turned to place the plates on he table, only to freeze as Tsukishima was in front of her, she looked up and stared into his eyes.

"W-What?" Hinata said as she didn't give in to his stare.

"Hm, nothing chibi." Tsukishima said as he walked away from her and onto the table where he sat. "Get me some milk while your still standing."

Hinata all but slammed his plate down. "I am not your maid!"

But Tsukishima ignored her sentence and crossed his arms. Akiteru chose that moment to walk into the room, he took his spot next to his brother and waited for the ginger haired girl to sit down and eat. When Hinata arrived with the gallon of milk and three cups they began to eat, making the dinning room silent as they ate.

"Nii-chan, do you have practice today?" Akiteru said as he stared at his brother.

"Yea, I do. I'm just waiting on Yamaguchi to hurry up." Tsukishima said as he finished eating. Hinata, too was finished, placed her plate on the sink and began washing them. She twitched when Tsukishima came up behind her and left his plate, all the while making sure to touch her arm. She turned and glared at him while he returned it with a smirk. Akiteru was quiet as he watched the scene unfold, taking in their moment and trying to come up with a good plan for them to hook up.

Just then he thought of a good idea, he immediately took action and spoke his request.

"Nii-chan!" He called out watching as his brother stopped his quarrel and turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Can I come and see your practice today!"

"Huh?" Tsukishima said as he was confused, why would his brother want to go see him now off all times. "Why."

"I wanna see Nii-chan in action." Akiteru said as he looked up at his brother with big sparkly eyes.

Tsukishima twitched. "I have no problem with it..."

"Yay! I'm going to get ready! Nee-chan make some food for lunch!" Akiteru said as he ran out of the dinning room to go and get ready.

Leaving Hinata to think about what had happened just now. She turned her brown eyes to look at the blond who began to walk out of the room to also get ready. She sighed, she knew she had no say in this and so she began to lunch for them, wondering what they would like to eat.

_'I am guessing Yamaguchi would also be there so I need to make enough for the four of us.' _Hinata thought as she began to cook the rice and bought out other ingredients to make.

As she was cooking she heard the door bell ring, lowering the heat she went to open the door and was met with the blond's best friend. "Yamaguchi, Good Morning!"

"E-Eh, m-morning." Yamaguchi replied as he was at a loss, who would have thought that she was the one who was going to answer the door. "Is Tsukki here?"

"Yea, he's getting ready, come in." Hinata said as she stepped aside to let him in. She then walked to the kitchen to resume her cooking. "Which school do you both go for volleyball?"

"We go to Karasuno High." Yamaguchi said as he sat down at the table waiting for his friend. He watched as Hinata all but froze, frowning he asked what was wrong. "Is something wrong?"

Hinata slowly turned her head to face him. "I'm sorry come again?"

"We go to Karasun High, what about you." Yamaguchi repeated as he was now confused at the ginger's behavior.

"B-B-But I never see you guys!" Hinata blurted out as she was confused. "I go to the same school but I never even seen you there!"

Yamaguchi was taken back, they go to the same school how did he not notice. "Really? I don't remember seeing you there either."

"Gah! This is really confusing." Hinata said as she pulled on her hair before taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. "Nevermind, lunch is ready so I need to pack it up."

Yamaguchi let out a small laugh as he watched her, who knew she was this interesting to begin with. He got up and walked to the blonds room.

**Yachi**

Yachi woke up by herself, Hinata was no where to be found. This made the blonde girl confused, Hinata was always sleeping in when she had no club activities so she got worried. Climbing out of bed she walked out of her best friend's room and looked for her around the house trying to locate her.

"Yachi-nee!" Came Natsu's voice. Yachi turned and smiled at her friends sister.

"Good morning Natsu-chan." Yachi said, she then thought about something. "Do you know where your sister is at? I didn't see her in the bed so I was wondering if you knew where she went."

"Ah, Shou-chan is at work, Yachi-chan. I'm sorry she told me she forgot to tell you so she asked me to tell you." Came the voice of Natsu's mother. "I do apologize for the sudden news. She just got the job yesterday so she didn't have time to tell you."

"Ah, that's okay." Yachi said as she bowed down, out of habit.

"Oh my, when was the last time I saw something like this." Hinata-san said as she giggled.

Yachi, red in the face, got up and apologized once more, she then knew she had to tell her this. "U-Um, Hinata-san c-can I t-talk to you about s-something..."

Hinata-san blinked at the blonde haired girl before smiling and nodding. "But of course, let's go to the living room."

Yachi smiled a bit and nodded.

She was going to do this, for her and for the baby.

**Hinata**

Hinata was a little scared of going in, it the was the guys volleyball practice and she never dared to enter this place, she gulped tightening her hold on Akiteru's hand. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to go get changed telling her to meet them up at the gym. She looked inside seeing four senpai's and what looked like two adults, they were chatting but stopped once they caught sight of Hinata who squeaked at the attention.

"Hello." One with black hair said as he smiled gently at her. "Can we help you?"

Hinata swallowed thickly before answering. "I-W-We came to watch the practice..."

"Huh, is that all. Are you watching someone?" The one with silver hair said as he walked her way, along with the other three. Hinata almost ran for it when she caught sight of the tallest of the three he looked like a gangster .

"I'm here to watch Nii-chan!" Akiteru said as he popped out from behind Hinata.

"Nii-chan?" The tall guy said. "Hold up the kid looks familiar?"

"By any chance is your bother Tsukishima?" The silver haired teen asked.

"Yup that's the one!" Akiteru said proudly, gripping Hinata's shirt, as his other one was holding her hand. "Is that okay?"

"Haha, that's fine, I'm Sawamura Daichi." Daichi said. "I'm the captain of the team."

"I'm Sugawara Koushi." Sugawara said as he smiled at them. "I'm the setter."

"Azumane Asahi, I'm the Ace." Asahi said as he appeared to be friendly. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, I'm Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you too." Hinata said as she bowed. "This is Akiteru, Tsukishima's brother."

"Hello." Akiteru said friendly.

"Ah that's Shimizu Kiyoko, she's our manager." Suga said as he pointed to the only female who nodded at her. To which the ginger returned. "Those two are Takeda-san and Ukai-san, our coach."

Hinata was so overwhelmed by the names she has to memorize.

"By the way Hinata, what school do you go to?" Daichi said as he looked at her.

"Ah, actually I go here." Hinata responded as she looked at him. "I'm actually on the girl's volleyball team..."

"What!" The three senapi's said as they looked at her.

"But we never saw you there!" Asahi said as he was shocked.

"We have trained with them and never saw you?" Daichi told her.

"Same here, I didn't even know I came to the same school as Tsukishima." Hinata added her statement. "I just found out today."

"But, wait didn't Michimiya say that the club was no more because most of the girls have decided to quit leaving them with only three members?" Suga said as he spoke out his thoughts making Hinata freeze.

"What!"

"Now that you mention it, she did say that. She sent out a text about it." Daichi said.

Hinata froze, Akiteru looked up at her in worry.

"Damnit it's all Kageyama's fault!" Hinata shouted.

"How is it my fault idiot." Came the voice she least wanted to hear. Turning she was met with Kageyama looking at her.

"Because you threw milk all over my phone!" Hinata yelled at him.

"Not my fault you were the one who bumped into me." He yelled back.

"I did not, I was barley walking when your body slammed into mine!"

Akiteru looked at them back and forth wondering what was going on. The others were to surprised to know what was happening.

"Maybe if you drank milk and grow taller than I wouldn't have slammed into you!"

"You calling me short!"

"Obviously idiot!"

"Bakageyama!"

"Short stack!"

Akiteru let his hols loosen as he saw Hinata walk up to the other teen. He turned to see his brother walking in, he all but ran to him.

"Already making noise, that's a new record chibi." Tsukishima said as he walked around the duo, with his brother and Yamaguhi behind him.

"Shut it!" Hinata yelled as she turned her attention to the taller male. Who in turn smirked at her as he passed her. "Aren't you suppose to be doing something chibi."

Hinata was confused before blushing, "I'm so sorry Akiteru!"

Akiteru smiled at her. "It's okay! I'll forgive you if you hug Nii-chan!"

Hinata and Tsukishima both froze, the blond slowly turned to stare at his brother.

"Excuse me?" Tsukishima said as he looked down at his brother. Everyone inside the gym were silent as they heard the small Tsukishima's request. Shimizu was looking on in interest as she saw everything, even took out her phone for a picture. "What do you have against me, brat."

"Mm, well~" Akiteru said as he put his hands behind his back and gave his brother the most innocent smile he could get, "I did hear what you told Nee-chan the first day. I will tell mom that you cursed in front of me!"

Tsukishima was at a lose of words all the while Hinata stifled a giggle.

"And Nee-chan, you don't want to see me cry right?" Akiteru said as he got his eyes watery while looking at the ginger haired girl who in turn stopped laughing at the look. "Y-You will h-hug Nii-chan, right?"

Both Ukai and Takeda-san were watching the scene with interest, pausing their conversation for the sake of watching them.

Hinata all but threw herself to the blond, who in turn was shocked that she actually hugged him. Akiteru smiled as he saw them, Shimizu took a photo and saved it in her phone. Tsukishima looked down at the ginger haired girl, glaring at her.

"See I'm hugging him! Don't cry." Hinata said as she had her arms around his waist, seeing as he was to tall for her. She then saw that Akiteru was smiling, she put two and two together and then looked up at Tsukishima who in turn looked back down at her. "I've been fooled haven't I?"

"Very much so chibi." Tsukishima answered as he watched her bury her face into his body, she was blushing red in embarrassment, not wanting to look at the others. Tsukishima raised a hand and paused in mid-air, what was he going to do. He then silently patted her head.

Suga, Daichi and Asahi never thought that they would see the day where they would see Tsukishima being nice to someone, anyone! Kageyama looked like he was about to kill someone, Shimizu looked satisfied at the turn of events and left for a moment. Ukai and Takeda-san were to shocked to say anything. Just then the doors to the gym slammed open and in walked two second years.

"Sorry we are late!"

Just then they saw the scene in front of them and everyone knew they could not be quiet.

"Tsukishima has a girlefriend!"

"And she's totally cute!"

Hinata froze and she felt Tsukishima's arms go around her waist and then tighten around.

**Yachi**

Yachi was crying as she told Hinata's mother what had happen to her. Hinata-san was thinking things over as she heard Yachi and sighed.

"I have no problem with you staying here." Hinata-san said as she smiled gently at Yachi. "I hope you know that just because you are staying here you will not be doing anhything."

"Yes!" Yachi said as she cleaned her eyes of tears. "I will find a job or something to help around, please let me help."

Hinata-san smiled at the young girl. "Very well. Welcome home, Yachi."

The blonde haired girl almost cried again as she heard the words she longed to hear.

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking with me, I did not mean to leave you all hanging like that without a warning I truly am sorry but now I am back with the intent to finish this!**

**Answers to my reviewers:**

**Akira Phantomthief: I am sorry for taking so long, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be up soon. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Keramiks: I am really sorry I hope this chapter satisfied you the next one shouldn't take too long! Thanks for reviewing!**

**EminaRukiax: Yes I thought it would be cute to have them fighting for her attention. I was kinda hoping someone would notice the hidden meaning when he said 'from a distance' but no one did. Oh well~ Thanks for reviewing, I do apologize for taking do long though.**

**yukki-kouhai: Thank you, I am sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rhea Ellace: Yes he is, I am also enjoying this as I typed it and everything, thanks for reviewing and sorry for the late update.**

**Ghostshark: Hehe, I hope you enjoyed what happened afterwards I do apologize for taking this long to update. Thanks for leaving a review!**

**TheAwesomeAkaKuroFanatic: Haha, I am also thankful for living and getting to met all you lovely people. Here's the next chapter and I hope its up for your taste. Sorry for taking so long and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Yes, poor Yachi but something good will be coming her way I can say that much, the rest is up for your imagination. Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for taking so long.**

**ARandomPerson: Nice name, and thanks for reviewing. I hope you still read this even though it has been so long so I do apologize for taking so long.**

**Smarthiz: Yes I can agree with you, I can also say it will get better soon, so just wait. Thanks for reviewing even though its been ages since I last updated. I am sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading I am truly happy to see that you guys are still here waiting for me to update. I really am sorry for taking this long on updating but now that I am back I will spend all my free time on updating all the stories that need to be updated.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GMV: I would like to apologize for suddenly not updating the stories, a couple of things happened and I would like to explain it. **

**I recently just got back from traveling to my mothers birth place and fell in love. My sister knew that I wanted to visit my mothers birth place and did the best thing I could ever ask her to do, on my birthday she told me she got us plane tickets to go and I was so happy. So I hurried to finish typing up these next chapters for all my stories and packed all my things up. I left my hometown on Dec. 2 and planned to update all my stories on the first but as you can see it never happened. I got to excited that I completely forgot about my stories and remembered about them when I got sick. But seeing as my grandparents are somewhat old-fashioned they didn't have internet, or anything of that sort.**

**I got back on the 23 when in reality I was suppose to get back on the 22 of December, our flight got delayed and I got irritated, we had to wait two extra hours, so I reached my house around 3:50 in the morning. I was tired irritated and pissed, so I do apologize for taking so long but here is the awaited chapter for you all.**

**Sorry for my long rant by the way.**

**Warnings: FEM!Hinata, five year old Akiteru, their mom's considering that I do not know how they look like so I made up of what I assumed they look like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga of Haikyu!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Yes!" Yachi said as she cleaned her eyes of tears. "I will find a job or something to help around, please let me help."_

_Hinata-san smiled at the young girl. "Very well. Welcome home, Yachi."_

_The blonde haired girl almost cried again as she heard the words she longed to hear._

**Hinata**

The ginger went even redder as she heard both the comments and the blond's arms on her waist. She tried to get out of the blonds hold only to have him not let her go, she looked up and saw that he too was blushing red. So what happened next was unexpected, she turned her face and as soon as she did that she was meet with Akiteru's smirking face, looking like he had won a bet.

"L-Let's get on with practice, Tsukishima you can hug your girlfriend after practice." Daichi said as he clapped his hands together ignoring Shimizu showing Suga the pictures she took in her phone.

Hinata immediately lets the blond go seeing as he did the same to her. She walked back to Akiteru, kneeling in front of him she grabbed hold of both of his chubby cheeks and pulled on them, watching as the kid tried his best to get the hands off.

"You cheeky boy." Hinata told him as she smiled a little, not realizing it of course. But Akiteru did and he gave her the best smile he could with his cheeks being stretched.

They both went to one side of the gym and watched the small practice match that was being held. She couldn't get her eyes to move away as soon as the match began, she could tell that the small Tsukishima was also watching the game, seeing as his brother was playing.

"Onii-chan is so cool!" Akiteru said as he kept his eyes on the game with a happy look on his. "Right nee-chan!"

"I hate to admit it, but yes he is good." Hinata grumbled out as she looked away from the game.

"Oh why thank you."

Hinata quickly looked up and froze, the tall blond was in front of her with a satisfied smile on his face, the ginger glared at him to which he returned with a smirk. Yamaguchi stood off to the side with a knowing smile on his face, the rest of the team watched in wonder as the blond teased the ginger. Kageyama looked away without a care in the word.

"Nii-chan is it lunch?" Akiteru asked as he saw the others walk to the side where their bags laid on the ground.

"Yea, unfortunately our manager is gone for the week so we have to bring our own." Tsukishima said as he sat next to his brother with Yamaguchi following after him. Hinata grabbed the food from her bag and took it out.

"Well then your lucky because I made some lunch for all five of us." Hinata told the blond, giving Akiteru his lunch and then Tsukishima's. "Even for you Yamaguchi!"

"Eh? Really." Yamaguchi said as Hinata handed him his lunch. He stared in amazement as he opened the box, Akiteru has what looks like chicken meatballs packed with ham flowers, fruits, eggs, and broccoli. He turned to see what Tsukishima had and saw that he had tamagoyaki, broccoli, tomato, karaage, spinach sautee, and onigiri. He then looked down at his, it was egg sandwich with mayo, salt and pepper and some fruits on the sides. How did she know that he enjoyed egg sandwiches the most?

Finally he turned and saw what the ginger had, it was a simple grounded chicken, salmon flakes, scrambled eggs, and a pair of strawberries. He, after saying his thanks like the others, began to eat only to feel eyes on him. Looking up he saw that the rest of the guys had drool coming out of their mouths as they watched them eat the food prepared by Hinata.

"Eh, that looks good." Nishinoya said as he walked to the four of them, he then took a sniff and looked ready to cry. "And it smells great!"

The others tried their best to not stare at the food any longer only to fail, Hinata didn't know what to do.

"Nii-chan can we also come over tomorrow!" Akiteru suddenly told his brother. "Nee-chan can make all of your lunches as a thank you for letting us stay today."

"Huh?" Tsukishima said as he looked at his brother, then narrowed his brown eyes. _'He's planning something.' _

Hinata blinked at the blond kid before turning over to stare at the taller blond's team mates and jumped. Every single one of them had hopeful looks on their faces as they awaited the blonds answer.

"C'mon, Tsukishima!" Nishinoya said as he walked over to the blond. "You just want to keep her all for yourself don't you."

Hinata felt her eyebrow twitch, who says he's keeping her all to himself.

"And if I do?" Tsukishima told the Libero with a serious face making him and the other team mates freeze in shock at the straight declaration. "Besides it's her choice not mine."

They all turned to face the ginger who was put on the spot light. Hinata began to pale at the attention that was suddenly given to her.

"I-I-If A-Akiteru w-wants to..." Hinata finally said as she looked away from the guys and down at her own food. Akiteru quickly agreed and told them that they would come any day to bring lunch. Hinata felt a smile on her face but inside she was screaming, what was Akiteru doing. Did he not like the lunch she gave him? Was this payback for not liking the food? Hinata was so confused she had nothing else to say. Akiteru on the other hand was back to talking to his brother about the spiking he did.

"Oi, Kageyama aren't you going to eat anything?" Hinata asked as she saw him drink his milk.

"No, don't need it." Just then Daichi appeared out of nowhere and slammed his fist on his head.

"What did I tell you just yesterday!" Daichi said as he glared down at the dark blue haired teen.

"To not skip any meals..." Kageyama muttered as he turned away from the third year.

"And what have you been doing." Here Kageyama began to pale as he began to think of ways to tell his captain the truth lightly.

"Not eating..." Kageyama finally said out loud to the captain who in turn grabbed his head and began to squeeze it.

"Now suffer the consequences Kageyama."

Everyone began to eat like the scene is never happened, Hinata was just staring at the two while eating her food.

"This is really good, Hinata!" Yamaguchi said as he was half way done with his food. "How old were you when you learned how to cook?"

"Hm, oh I have been helping mom with dinner since I was seven I believe?" Hinata answered the teen, taking a bite out of her own food. "Can't remember."

"Eh, then no wonder your this good, nee-chan." Akiteru said as he had already finished his food. He looked over at his brothers and leaned on him. "Can I have some onii-chan."

"You just finished yours and you're still hungry." Tsukishima said as he watched his brother move to his lap and look up at him, thankfully he had his bento in his hand and away from his brothers reach.

"But your's also looks really good I want to taste it." Akiteru told his brother. "Just one piece."

Tsukishima frowned but complied with his younger brother giving him the food. Feeding him his food and watched as his smile got bigger as he swallowed the food.

"It IS good!" Akiteru replied with a grin. He then took hols of the chopsticks and took a piece before feeding his brother the food to which he, with a irritated look, ate the food. The next thing happened so fast that no one saw it coming. Akiteru took another piece of food and got off his brother's lap and ran to the ginger who was talking to Kageyama about who knows what. Meaning she did not see the exchange and leaving her oblivious to it.

"Nee-chan, here!" Akiteru said as he held the food out for her to eat. Those who saw the exchange between the Tsukishima's were shocked by what the ginger did next. Hinata took a bite out of the food and chewed it before swallowing the piece.

"That was good thank you Akiteru!" Hinata told the child not noticing the older Tsukishima frozen in place, Yamaguchi turned to look at his best friend only to widen his eyes as Tsukki stared at the ginger with a sight blush.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Nishinoya couldn't even say the word as he had steam coming out of his ears, along with Tanaka who was in a state of shock.

"INDIRECT KISS!" To their surprise was not one of the two but Asahi, who yelled it loud enough for the whole gym and those who were close by to be able to hear.

Hinata turned to face the teen with confusion, "Indirect kiss? Who?"

"YOU AND TSUKISHIMA!" Tanaka and Nishinoya managed to get out as they all had a look of betrayal one of a person losing something precious to them.

Here Hinata quickly turned her gaze to the blond who finally moved and avoided her eyes. And as if to blow the final kill, Akiteru spoke to her the words clearly.

"I fed some to onii-chan earlier, right before I fed you some!" Akiteru said with a victory voice, hiding his mischievous side from the ginger. But Hinata saw through it in an instant, she blew a fuse.

"GAH!"

"HINATA BLEW A FUSE!"

Akiteru, on the other hand, was amazed that the ginger blew a fuse. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Tsukki I think Akiteru killed Hinata." Yamaguchi called out to his best friend.

"I don't care."

Yamaguchi turned to see the blond eat the last of his food, _'Wait is he using the same chopsticks?'_

Here Yamaguchi let out a small smile, if he didn't know the blond well he would have been worried but he knows Tsukki like the back of his hand. Yamaguchi snickered at the blond's obliviousness, to which he bought attention to himself.

"What's so funny Yamaguchi?" Nishinoya said as he had a curious look on his face.

"N-Nothing." Yamaguchi said as he looked away from the second year.

* * *

**Answer to my reviewers:**

**Guest: Yes I know I took so long so I decided to add a 'fluffy moment' as an apology for taking so long! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Iswilma: I also had fun writing the last chapter and this one because who doesn't love our little Akiteru playing matchmaker for our Moon and Sun! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lils: Thank you for reviewing and I will keep doing this!**

**Nikooru-sama: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading I hope you enjoy this chapter like I did while typing it!**

**Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**GMV: ****First thing First, apologizes for not updating. You see my brother got me the Haikyuu DVDs for Christmas, so you guys can guess what I did, not to mention I re-read the manga and am now anxiously waiting for the next chapter because I am hooked really REALLY bad on it. So I am very sorry.**

**Warnings: FEM!Hinata, five year old Akiteru, their mom's considering that I do not know how they look like so I made up of what I assumed they look like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga of Haikyu!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Yamaguchi turned to see the blond eat the last of his food, 'Wait is he using the same chopsticks?'_

_Here Yamaguchi let out a small smile, if he didn't know the blond well he would have been worried but he knows Tsukki like the back of his hand. Yamaguchi snickered at the blond's obliviousness, to which he bought attention to himself._

_"What's so funny Yamaguchi?" Nishinoya said as he had a curious look on his face._

_"N-Nothing." Yamaguchi said as he looked away from the second year._

Hinata was mentally making a list of things to make for lunch tomorrow. That was until she felt something on her lap, looking down she saw that it was Akiteru who was looking tired.

"Ah, are you sleepy? Do you want to go home?" Hinata said as she put her food down.

"'M sleepy, don' wanna go home." Akiteru spoke as he leaned his head on the gingers shoulder. "Wanna wait for nii-chan."

"Ah, alright we can wait." Hinata said as she ruffled Akiteru's hair, watching as he let out a small lazy smile.

Tsukishima was staring at his little brother before looking away while Yamaguchi snickered a little.

Hinata placed her arms around the kid and began to rock him back and forth, while watching the guys go back to their practice. She swept her eyes from the wing spikers, to middle blockers, and libero. She somewhat smiled as she was the same height as the libero. She then focused on the blond, pouting as she saw him jump up to block a spike with a bored face.

She leaned on the wall behind her and waited for the practice to end, she closed her eyes as she heard the sound of rubber and skin making contact, she fell into a deep slumber with a soft smile on her face. Akiteru, who was still in her lap, snuggled closer, if possible, to the ginger before sighing as if content with his new position.

Tsukishima took a glance as the king did his serve and did a double take as he saw both of them sound asleep, not hearing the yell of Tsukishima, he was taking in the view but that all ended when he felt something round and rubber hit him on his cheek. Making him take a couple of steps back as the shock began to sink in.

Ignoring the scream of 'Tsukki!' he turned and glared at the king of the court who looked away innocently from the blond.

Before he could say anything, Daichi walked up to him to ask him of he was okay, as did Shimizu and Asahi. Suga on the other hand turned to see the sleeping couple and smirked. He went to his bag and made sure no one was watching.

"Are you okay Tsukishima."

"Yeah."

"At least your not bleeding."

"Hm."

"Should we continue or do you want to take a rest?"

"I'm fine."

The three of them made eye contact before nodding.

"Alright but if anything happens we will stop." Daichi said as he went back to his place, the others following. Tsukishima nodded and turned back to his spot and got into a ready position this time waiting for a ball. When the ball was served the blond waited for Kageyama to set it and then jumped blocking the spike that was set by the other teen.

Tsukishima smirked as he saw the pissed look of Kageyama as he blocked the spike, yup revenge tasted good.

"ALRIGHT PRACTICE IS OVER! STRETCH YOUR MUSCLES AND THE GO FOR A LIGHT RUN."

Everyone did as they were told, some taking a glance at the sleeping ginger and kid before starting, others using it as a fuel to have more energy to run. Tsukishima would occasionally glance while doing the stretches, as if keeping an eye watch on them but trying to not be obvious about it.

But Yamaguchi knows his best friend like the back of his hand, so he kept quiet to himself as Kageyama did not even bother to hide it and would openly stare at her until he got yelled at and would softly apologize.

"Aright see you guys all tomorrow." Daichi said as they began to leave the gym.

Now, here was Suga, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima left with one, oh sorry two, small problems.

"I can carry Hinata."

Twitch.

"I think that would be a great idea!"

Double twitch.

"Alright, then I will leave Akiteru to you."

Triple twitch.

"See you tomorrow Sugawara!"

"See you two tomorrow."

Hinata was dreaming of eating meat buns as she was done with her job for the day, as she put the food in front of her mouth, about to take a bite when she was jolted awake by something cold landing all over her.

"GAH!" Hinata yelled as she moved around in place.

"D-Don't move o-or I-I'll accidentally drop you!"

This made the ginger look down so fast she began to get dizzy. "W-Who?"

"It's Yamaguchi, and Tsukki has left us..." Yamaguchi said as he turned his gaze back to the side walk in front of him.

"Why, are we wet?" Hinata said as she did not take into mind that fact that she had her hands on his shoulders and her legs hooked on his waist with his hands on her knees.

"Oh, s-some lady was cleaning her floor and accidentally dropped water on us without even looking. She apologized, sorry about that." Yamaguchi said as looked back at her and then started waking to the Tsukishima's.

"Yamaguchi what are you doing." Came the blond's voice as he had apparently turned around when he saw that they were not following him. He raised an eyebrow as he took in their appearance. "What happened?"

"Heh, some lady dropped water on us." Yamaguchi said as he laughed it off.

"Lady?" Tsukishima said as he looked up and saw the lady quickly disappear. _'Was she watching us?'_

"Yeah."

"Yamaguchi you should head on home and shower before you get a cold." Tsukishima told his friend as he bought his gaze back to them. "The three of us will head back to my place."

"Oh, okay." Yamaguchi said as he slowly left the ginger on the floor, who began to stretch as she was on ground.

"Sorry, Yamaguchi. Was I heavy?" Hinata said in an apologetic tone.

"No you weren't and it's okay." Yamaguchi said as he smile at her.

Here Tsukishima snickered. "What he means is that you are so short you barley weigh anything."

"Gah!"

Hinata turned red, Yamaguchi smiled awkwardly and Tsukishima had his trade mark smile on his face.

"I'll be back later Tsukki, Hinata!" Yamaguchi said as he waved at them before walking his own way home.

"Bye Yamaguchi!"

"Later."

Hinata smiled as she waved him off, then turned back to see that the blond had something, or someone, on his back.

"Is that..."

"Yeah just like you he fell asleep." Tsukishima told the ginger who turned red. "Oh did you already forget that you fell asleep while waiting."

Cue the smile.

Cue ginger anger.

"S-SHUT UP!"

"Ah yes the sound of embarrassment." The blond told the ginger as he began to walk to his home, making sure the smaller girl was following behind him.

Hinata did not notice the angry pair of eyes following after her but Tsukishima did, and he did not like it one bit.

Once they got home Hinata stood on the doorway, not wanting to enter the house because she was still soaking wet from the water.

"Just come in and get in the shower, I will look for some clothes for you to wear." Tsukishima said as he went to Akiteru's room to drop the kid off, also not giving her time to say no or yes.

_'I can't be naked here! This is not my house!' _Hinata thought to herself frozen in place.

Tsukishima had just walked back to still see the ginger in place. "Either you take one or I will make you take one, choose."

This made the ginger quickly dive into the bathroom.

"Now then." Tsukishima said to himself as he went to his mothers room, only to stop as he touched the knob. He almost, almost forgot the rule.

Never, under any circumstances enter the demons lair even if given permission unless said demon is accompanying you.

"Damn, Akiteru's clothes will fit her to small." The blond muttered to himself. He then sighed and walked back to his room searching for something that does not fit him anymore.

Meanwhile Hinata was done washing her body and was soaking in the tub with a lot of things in her mind. She had trouble of choosing which soap and shampoo to use, Akiteru's was out of the question, the mother smelled to mature for her our taste so that left Tsukishima, to which she hoped he did not mind.

"Oi, here are some clothes that I think would fit you." Came said person's voice from the door. The ginger pulled the plug to drain the water and grabbed a towel to use to cover her body, then shut the lights off before opening the door enough to fit the clothes.

"T-Thanks."

"Hn."

She shut the door and turned the lights back on, examining the clothes that were given to her.

A long sleeved black shirt with what appeared to be white shorts. She was somewhat thankful to her mother for shoving an extra bra and underwear saying that she will need them considering her job. While changing the blond entered the living room where he sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He did not want to mention it to her but the towel was see through, even in the dark, and he saw everything.

Putting a hand to his burning face and tried his best to not think of it anymore.

"Uh, T-Tsukishima..."

He got a full view of everything and he did not want to admit that he was angry at the towel for being there.

"Tsukishima?"

Was he disappointed that she did not leave the lights on?

"Tsukishima answer me!"

Did that make him into a pervert.

"Or so be it I will call you by your other name."

He hope not because he was not.

"Tsukki!"

That got his attention for he blinked and just noticed that the ginger was inches away from his face.

"What."

"Are you back to this world?" Hinata questioned as she had her hands on her hips.

"No what did you call me."

"I called you Tsukki because you were not responding to me calling you." Hinata said as she stepped back. The blond just blinked, for some reason he did not get mad at her calling him that name and that irritated him.

_'Why am I not even bothered.' _He thought to himself. He took in the gingers appearance and didn't even try to hide his laughter.

"Hahaha! The shirt fits you like a dress and the shorts almost like pants!" He said, enjoying the gingers reaction.

"Tsukishima you idiot."

But the unexpected happened.

As Hinata tried to walk over to him she tripped on the sleeve of the shirt making her fall face first to the ground, leaving the whole room quiet as night.

She slowly got up and sat on the ground, embarrassed beyond belief. Tsukishima snickered as it sunk in.

Hinata was to the point of crying making the blond stop his snickering. He then felt a second of guilt. He grabbed the ginger and sat her on the couch where he knelled on the ground.

"Why where you calling me." He said to her as he took one of the long sleeves and began to fold it.

"Because I needed help..."

Raising an eyebrow he asked. "With what?"

"This." She mentioned to the long sleeves, raising the other one.

Nodding the blond went back to his work, working on the other sleeve as he finished the first one, not caring that Hinata was watching him. That was before she raised her free hand and gently touched the blond, surprising him. He was not used to anyone touching his face, especially if it was skin to skin contact.

"What happened here?" Hinata said as she placed her palm on his face, but not to hard.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. Finishing up the sleeve before removing himself. The ginger went to the kitchen and came back with an ice pack on her hand.

"Tsukishima put this on your cheek so it won't bruise!" Hinata said as she walked up to him.

"No." Was the immediate response.

"Just for a few minutes!"

"I refuse."

"C'mon!"

"Come back tomorrow."

Hinata jumped on his back and used his shock to her advantage as she placed the pack on his face.

"Get off!"

"Not until you put this on your face."

"Fine."

That was the moment when she realized that her shorts had fallen off.

"T-Tsukishima..."

"What now."

"I had another problem that I needed help with."

"And that is."

"Hold up, don't turn around stay like that for a bit."

The blond did as he was told. As for Hinata she quickly grabbed the shorts and put them back on, when she was done she told the blond that he could turn back around.

"What else did you need help with." Tsukishima said.

"I can't tie this, when I do it just keeps falling down." Hinata mentioned as she held the shorts.

"Oh."

Then the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Come here."

Hinata slowly walked to him, as the blond once again got on the ground. He folded the short line once and began to tighten the waist line, instructing the ginger to hold certain parts as he tried to fix the size for her.

He tried not to think of the fact that he was touching her stomach skin, which was very soft by the way, but that was hard because the ginger would giggle as he accidentally make contact with it.

"Is this a good enough size for you, or is it to big or small?" Tsukishima said as he tugged the pants to make sure, only to have the worst thing possible happen to him, well both of them.

"KEI! I'M HOME!"

The two teens turned and saw the mother frozen on the living room door, in shock.

"Shit."

* * *

**Answer to my reviewers:**

**greekpotter15: Thank you for reviewing and I do celebrate Christmas, I also hope that you had a wonderful one, if you also celebrate it.**

**Nikooru-sama: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad its interesting.**

**Smarthiz: Thank you very much, I'm glad you love it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Natsume-Erika: Yes it was my fault for not putting it up when I had the time, it just slipped my mind since I too forget things when I get excited. And what's a story without someone putting in their own two cents ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimeYaoiAddict182: I'm glad that you like the story I am going to update frequently now that I have some free time so be ready! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Iswilma: This is how I picture Akiteru when he was a lil chibi! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Thanks for being patient, I do apologize as I was caught up on stuff(Haikyuu season one and two). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would so kindly leave a review to see if I had any errors that I did not fix.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
